Sonny with a Fairytale
by Pen10
Summary: What does Chad really think about his relationship/ For xXGoldieXx's contest!


**Sonny With a Fairytale**

_HEY! This is for xXGoldieXx's contest because the other one I made for it, let's just say it didn't fit the qualifications. So, I hope you find this as a little bit of a comedy, because I intended it to be funny. Hopefully it is! BY THE WAY, here are the people who are playing these roles further down in the story:_

_Sonny: Cinderella, Chad: Prince Charming, Nico and Grady: her step brothers (I used stepbrothers instead of stepsisters), Zora: God mother, Mack Falls people: mice and birds_

**Chad POV**

I need her, I need her SO bad. She is my water, she is my bread, she is my sun, she is my Sonny. I need her like a fat man needs his pizza. I am that fat man and she is my pizza. Wait, that did NOT sound right. SHE is the fat man and I AM the pizza? No… OH!

I am the man with diabetes and she is my sugar. Ya know what, never mind.

There she goes, walking by. So graceful, so gentle, like a bird, ya, a robin. No, wait, robins are weird because they have a red stomach. Hmm, maybe a pigeon? No, they poop on everything. A sparrow? Bluebird? Cardinal? Hmmm…

"Hey, Chad. What's up?" Sonny was standing next to me, watching me like a cute little puppy as I stood and stared like a wide-eyed whale… not as cute, is it? Well, maybe if it was wide-eyed it would be kinda cute. Then again, with all that blubber, it would be pretty fat.

"Oh, Nothing. Just standing here staring like a whale- I MEAN, standing here staring like a, umm, Chad. Ya, cause I am a Chad. So…" I was blowing this big time. Ha- 'blowing' and a few seconds ago, I was thinking about whales… which have the blowholes… so that they can… blow. So, um, yeah.

"Well, okay then. I have to get going; I have Nico and Grady's science projects to do. So, bye." Sonny awkwardly walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

YES, I finally know what to compare me and Sonny to! A PRINCESS AND A PRINCE! Now I just have to decide if I am the prince or the princess… WAIT, am I really that dumb? I'm the princess! Okay, now that one was a joke.

Anyways, me and Sonny could totally be compared to the story of Cinderella, totally. It would go something like this…

*Dream*

"Why do I have to do this, stepmother?" Cinderella (Sonny) complained to her stepmother. (Tawni)

"Because I said to! Now, get to work!"

One of Cinderella's stepbrothers (Nico) came over and through mud on the ground and spat, "You missed a spot! Hehe"

"Whatever, as long as I get to go to that dance thing" Cinderella muttered under her breath, although her stepmother heard it.

"You are NOT going unless you clean this whole house! And, it's not called a dance, it's called a ball"

"Ugh, what do you think we live in, the nineteenth century?" Cinderella knew her being a smart-alech wouldn't help, even if they really WERE in the nineteenth century.

Cinderella continued to clean and hum to herself as she did. All of her bird and mice friends (the Mack Falls gang) gathered around. They made a plan to themselves…

"C'mon, we can do it! Let's go upstairs and make Cinderelly a dress! There's tons of ribbons and cloth in the mean stepmother's trash!" One beckoned.

"YA, but the stepmother has UGLY cloths and ribbons!" One spat, but he was telling the truth.

"Yes… we can put it together and MAKE it beautiful!" With that, they all went upstairs to make her a gown.

In 2 hours, they were done. It wasn't the most beautiful dress ever, but it was better than Cinderella's rags.

"COME ON, Cinderelly! We have a surprise for you! Upstairs!" They pleaded.

"Wait, 'Cinderelly'? I thought I was Cinderella." She over analyzed the whole 'nickname' thing.

"FINE. What do you like better? Tom? Billy? Bob?"

"Bob will work, thanks." This Cinderella had some serious issues.

"Uh, okay."

They went upstairs and what Cinderella found amazed her.

"WOW. I'm going to the dance!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Bob, you better get ready. The ba-dance is starting in 20 minutes!" The mice made weird faces at the new name.

"Okay, got it." She got changed, and came downstairs to find a very upset stepmother.

"What, exactly, are you wearing? And what, exactly, do you plan on doing?" The mean lady asked.

"J-Just a dress I made…"

"Well, that gown, I'm afraid, is mine. My cloth and material, my dress." Not a minute after saying that, she ripped the dress from poor Cind- I mean Bob.

The lady left, leaving sad Bob alone, crying.

"What's wrong? Ya you, you sitting there whining." The fairygodmother (Zora) asked. 'Must be one of those goth godmothers' Cinderella thought.

"UH, I don't have a dress OR a ride to the dance."

"OH, that's where I come in… apparently." The godmother 'bippoty-bopped' and a dress and sports car appeared.

"WOW, awesome ride… but, wait, what's with all the pink frilly stuff?"

"Well, I thought you might like that."

"HECK NO! Give me a black dress with skulls on it!" This Cinderella REALLY had issues.

"More than fine with me" And she 'bippoty bopped' and a black skully dress appeared on Cinderella. With that, Cinderella hopped in the car and drove full-speed to the dance.

When she got there, she had one look at Prince Charming (Chad) and swooned.

"Well hello, good-looking." She called, and he smiled and walked over.

Oh, hey. Uh, thanks. So… you wanna dance, maybe?"

She pounced on him and they went to dance. They danced for 1 whole hour and then stopped. They were about to kiss when…

*End dream*

WOW, that was weird. Hmm, that /would/ be what it would be like. Hmm…

_HEY! I know, it was *really* short and I didn't finish the story, but I submitted this at the last moment and I barely had time to write it! Sorry, but I hope you like it anyways!_

_Review?_


End file.
